It is found that the prior art hand massager with round-headed protuberances on the market cannot provide sufficient stimulation and so it can only be used for finger massage, but not veins and vital points. Further, there is a ball massager which is provided with magnetic protuberances for massage and magnetic remedy on sale, but such massager is too heavy and inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a massager which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.